memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulus
Romulus was the adopted homeworld of the Romulans and capital planet of the Romulan Star Empire. The planet was also known as ch'Rihan (lit. "of the Declared" in the Romulan language) and 128 Trianguli III-A (in the astronomical notation of Earth). In yet another language, the planet was known as Rom'laas, and in another catalog system, Ket-cheleb III. Romulus was the third of ten planets, and its tidally-locked "sister world" was known as Remus. Together, Romulus and Remus were sometimes called the Hearthworlds. Remus and the planet Romulus had a "Trojan relationship" in the way they revolved around each other. The sun around which Romulus orbited was known as Eisn. Romulus was a lush, humid world abundant with vegetation and large bodies of water, and was designated a Minshara class world. The planet had two moons, Pirek and Elvreng. (TOS novels: Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages; Last Unicorn Games: The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire; ) : The third novel in the Vulcan's Soul trilogy, Epiphany, has a mention of the sister world of Remus possessing four moons. The Klingon name for the planet, romuluS, is derived from the Federation Standard name. ( ) Overview The planet was noted as being rich in different kinds of organic life with a climate far better then what was present on Vulcan with abundant supplies of water with much larger seas. Varying types of habitations were also present from deserts to volcanic regions with firefalls. Though it was rich in organic life, its metal content was somewhat rarer with much of it being present deep within the planet, which was a contrast to the world's sister planet. ( }}) As such, it was seen as a resource poor world compared to its sister planet with Romulus lacking fossil fuels, hard metals and radioactive materials. ( }}) Transporter beams were typically not used for interplanetary travel on the home world. ( }}) thumb|Romulus on the [[explored galaxy map.]] Romulus was noted on star charts of the galaxy's explored regions in the 23rd and 24th centuries, in an area of the projection also containing Remus, Ingraham B and the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( , , ) History :See also: Romulan history Historians believe that Romulus and its sister world of Remus were in fact once a single large planetoid known as Romii. The biggest change that geologists have determined to have to Romii was five-point three billion years ago when another planetary body, which was at least sixty percent the size of Romii and in retrograde orbit, collided with the large planet. The impact stripped the outer crust from Romii and, in less then two hundred years, the ejecta had coalesced into a single body that would eventually cool to become the planet known as Romulus which would continue to spin with the force of that ancient catastrophic collision. ( ) According to one account it was named by the Vulcan Exiles after an ancient myth of twin god-brothers. Another account said that the planet was named after the mythical home of the Vulcan god Ket-cheleb known as Rom'laas. Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto, a human anthropologist who lived among the Romulans in secret for many years, maintained in her magnum opus that the names Romulus and Remus were assigned by Federation explorers. ( ; }}) Sometime in the 23rd or 24th century, Kor attacked the world. Also, at some point, Elim Garak served as a gardener on the planet. ( ) In 2376, this was listed as the host location of a current or past marathon. ( ) Romulus was completely destroyed when the Hobus star went nova in 2387. Prior to the destruction, Spock attempted to warn the Romulan Senate that the supernova posed a threat to both the planet and the entire Romulan Star Empire, but was rebuffed. However, a few weeks later, the Romulan Senate observed that the Hobus star was increasing in mass and was growing more unstable which led to them concluding that Spock was correct. A scientist predicted that it would take a few weeks at most for the shockwave to reach Romulus once the star went nova. Praetor Chulan proclaimed he would put the matter up for vote in the Senate, then gave the order to begin evacuation protocols for Romulus. The shockwave from the Hobus detonation proved so violent it breached subspace and propagated far faster than the speed of light, reaching the Romulan system in only 27 hours. The entire system was obliterated and billions of Romulans and Remans died. The praetor was among the survivors and promised that the empire would survive, and that he would find his people a new home. However, Chulan and the survivors of the Senate were killed by soon after in revenge for their prior inaction. ( }}; }}; ) Alternate timelines In the "anti-time" future to which Q helped Jean-Luc Picard travel, the year 2396 saw an outbreak of Tarellian plague on Romulus. ( ) Geography thumb|Romulus surface map. thumb|Romulus surface map. thumb|Romulus surface map. thumb|Romulus surface map. thumb|Romulus surface map. Bodies of water :Apnex Sea • Balsanra River • Bareldak Bay • D'Gansar River • Dorvek River • Garenah Sea/Garenak Sea • Gend'eroth River • Haverelar Sea • H'relgath River • Jendraax Strait/Jendranax Strait • Sea of Lerodan • Nelrek Ocean • North Mendlanar Sea • Sherdak Sea/Sherelak Sea • South Mendlanar Sea • Tai'eld River • Terelex Straits/Terelix Straits • Thal'Tharin River • Tor'ren River • Sea of Vrekess • White Sea Continents (and Provinces) *Brel'kar **Allorak **Chetris **Daal'Gareth **Mendrik **Rel'enak *Folloss **Fal'seras **Tel'Garch *Novok *Umrica *Valcaria Geographic Features *Firefalls of Gal Gath'thong *Valley of Chula *Jeweled Forest of Ath'reshaar *Kae'raktar Mountains **Mount Al'kathel *T'aresh Mountains *Kae'raktar Mountains *Anverok Mountains *Des'Reval Mountains *Sen'lanarc Mountains *Allerah Mountains *Ladrosh Mountains *Raas'trek Mountains *Keldrak Peninsula *Beld'Rath Peninsula *Ar'hael Desert **Valley of Fire *D'vrex Archipelago *Sath'har Archipelago *Uulmar Islands *Tallesreld *Wall of Fire *G'aareld va Groth'Chok *Karethvek volcano Cities and Settlements *Ki Baratan | Dartha **Aekhhwi'rhoi **Government Quarter *Dinalla *Rateg *Krocton Segment *Ra'tleihfi *I'Ramnau *Rarathik District *Val'danadex Trel *Vendras *Nareq'mor *Namreshand *Peldrad *Atremon Trel *Kir'Marel *Vandrok *Gav'ros Trel *Ch'eren *Varald *Fel'voth *Mirek *Bareldak Trel *Dorvek *Kromtar Trel *Hlarek *Avretrel Points of Interest *Hall of State *Citadel Var'Theldun (Tal Shiar HQ) *Romulan Intelligence Academy *Astrophysics Academy *Boulevard of Heroes *Plaza of the Endless Sky *Hallows *Imperial Palace *Mirek shipyards, Mirek spaceport *Maritime Museum *Fareldi Brewery *Chula House *Imperial Academy of Arts *Hall of Columns Moons and Satellites *Pirek ("The Leaper") *Elvreng *Kaur'el Tennahrex ("The High Fortress"), orbital military defense platform *Veldras Orbital Power Facility : Whilst LUG states that Romulus has two moons, the Vulcan's Soul book Epiphany states that it has in fact four though they are not named. Natural History Flora *Gresh *Melanth *Nocturnal crawling spine *Romulan Fig Tree *Tikrik grass *Vareet *White Star of Night *Y'gora tree Fauna *Bloodwing *Kerosh *Mogai *Neiirrh *Nhaidh *Ra'tar *Romulan green whale *Set'leth *Ter'ak *Thrai *Veruul Appendices Connections References * * External link * category:planets category:romulan worlds category:beta Quadrant planets category:third planets category:fourth planets category:tarod sector planets